A Long Awaited Reunion
by 4laue
Summary: 19 years after hogwarts,Hermione receives an owl from Ron saying that he wants her to come to his birthday dinner.she wants to go. But how,knowing that the man she married is the man he hates. she tries to ask draco, but he has something else in mind...
1. Chapter 1

It had been nineteen years since she had left Hogwarts, nineteen years but it still seemed like yesterday. She remembered Harry and Ron's face the last day they were together, how tears had swelled their eyes when they'd said their final goodbyes.

Over the years she had received several owls from them, but never had the courage to answer back. She'd received an owl from Ron that day at the office. He was saying that he was hosting a dinner for his birthday and that he wanted her to meet his children. She had to go, after all they'd been through, she at least owned him that much. But how could she tell them that the man she loved and the man he hated so much was now her husband?

She shook her head and chased the thought out of her mind. She had to tell Draco, maybe he'd understand...

She unlocked the door and stepped into the mansion that used to belong to Draco's parents. While dropping her bag full of books on the floor besides the door, she called out Draco's name:

"Draco, honey. Are you there?"

Hermione climbed up the stairs and into their bedroom. As she slowly opened the bedroom door, she saw Draco's platinum blond hair sticking out of the covers.

"Now why does that not surprise me", she whispered

"Baby please wakeup, I need to talk to you", she said a little louder

"Mmmmpphh, was the only sound coming from under the covers"

She took off her coat and let it drop to the floor. She slowly creped towards the bed and lied down beside him.

"Draco, you do know that if you don't get up on your own, I'll have to make you"

"Just one more minute love"

She gently kissed his cheek bone, slowly going down to the neck, knowing that he couldn't to resist it. She gently started to kiss his chest while drifting her finger across his waist.

"Mmmm", was the only reply she received

"Okay honey, I can see that you're tired, I'll talk to you later…"

As she was sliding out of the bed, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back. She fell on the bed and Draco took that opportunity to pin her down, now holding both of her wrists over her head with his hands.

"See I don't think you're going to be leaving the bed room for a while", he said with a sly smile on his face. It was then his turn to start kissing her neck.

"Draco, that really feels good, but I have something important to tell you…"

"So important that you want me to stop? "He asked slowly sliding her green skirt up with his left hand.

"I'm not so sure anymore", Hermione sighed

"Then how about we talk about it later?" Draco murmured while helping her take her shirt off.

"I think that could be acceptable"

* * *

They were both lying in bed, panting. Draco was smiling at her, holding her in his arms. Hermione felt that if there was a good moment to tell him she wanted to see her old friends again, this was it.

"Draco?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You remember I said there was something I needed to tell you?"

"Sure, what was it?"

"Well… I got another owl today… uhm… from Ron"

"What did he want? He asked through gritted teeth"

"It's his birthday this weekend and… he asked me… and well… I was thinking about going…"

Draco looked at her with his glacial blue yes and sighed

"You want to know what I think?" He asked still staring down at her

"Yes"

* * *

_This was the first fan fiction I have ever written and even now that I have written more I understand that there is always room for improvement, so please give me tips, suggestions, reviews and comments, they are always appreciated. I also know that people wanted me to continue this story, but I just hadn't found the time to go back and continue it, especially that I am working on my third Draco fan fiction and I would like to get a chance to finish or at least get the chance to get more of it done. I will try to go back to working on this (at least write another chapter)._

_ 4laue_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hermione held her breath waiting for Draco's response. He un-wrapped his arms from around her waist and positioned himself so that they were face-to-face.

"I don't think it's my place to decide who you can or can't talk to… "he calmly answered

"Draco", she sighed, "you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Wait", he stopped her, "you didn't let me finish. I don't think it's my place to decide who you can or can't talk to, but when we first started seeing each other, we promised ourselves we would leave everything from our past behind, which meant not seeing our friends anymore. Starting our lives again, because the other people wouldn't understand. But if you want to start seeing your old friends again, then maybe I should too."

"Well… I guess that would be fair", answered Hermione after a moment of reflection.

She got out of the bed, leaving Draco alone in their black satin sheets. She went straight to her drawer and opened the first drawer. She pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra. As she was getting dressed, she turned to her husband to explain what she was planning to do.

"So I'll get dressed and go get the owl to tell Ron I will be attending"

"Sure", he said absent-mindedly, "and I'll send Pansy an owl when I get back from work tonight"

Hermione, who was half way to the closet, stopped dead on her tracks.

"Pansy?", she asked

"Yeah, Pansy Parkinson. She has been wanting for us to start hanging out again, he said casually. And since your going to start seeing your old friends again, I guess I will too."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued her way to the closet. She came out a couple of seconds later with a black bustier dress. It was one of her favorites, because it took a second to slide on and the knee-high dressed was as appropriate for work as it was for when she went out for dinner.

She put the hanger down on the bed and slipped into her dress.

"Can you zip me up?", she asked

"Sure", answered Draco as he finished tying his belt

"So… um… you really think it's a good idea for you to start hanging out with Pansy again?", she asked as Draco walked over to her.

"Why wouldn't it be?", he asked, already knowing the answer, but enjoying seeing his wife being jealous.

"Well... I don't know since you guys were pretty close back then"

"And how is that any different from you and Ron", he murmured in her ear as he finished zipping her dress.

"Your right", she sighed

She sat on the un-made bed and started to put on a pair of dark red pumps. She knew her husband was right, but she just couldn't chase away the thought of Draco and Pansy together.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the desk made of dark oak wood in the study. She held her quill tightly in her right hand. She took a deep breath and started to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I would love to come over for dinner this weekend. I was hopping to come earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to. I have something to tell you; well actually, I have something to tell all of you. It's just not something I want to tell you in a letter. _

_Anyways, I can't wait to see all of you and to meet your family. You have no idea how much I've been missing the lot of you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione woke-up at 6 o'clock am, after a restless night. She slowly slid out of their satin sheets, being careful not to make any noise, so she wouldn't wake Draco up. She walked over to their closet and walked out with a white summer dress with a subtle green floral print and a pair of dark green peep-toe pumps. She slowly slid in her dress, being very careful that the thin straps were placed properly and that the ribbon at her waist was tied in a way that thinned her waist and let the dress flow properly all the way down to her knees.

As she sat down on the bed to put on her shoes, she felt Draco gently turning in the bed. After both her shoes were put on, she slowly turned her head towards the bed to see her husband looking at her. They looked at themselves in silence before Draco finally spoke.

"You know, if you didn't go today, there is a ton of things we could do to pass the time", he said with a snide look on his face.

This remark brought a smile to her face, as she got up and walked over to the dress she had laid on the chair of her night stand. She pulled the dark green dress over her head and let it slide down her body. She went back to the bed and sat on the left corner, waiting for Draco to come and zip her up. It was like an unspoken demand that he was so used to, so he just crawled closer to the end of the bed until he was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. He slowly slid up the zipper, making sure to run his finger along her back as he did so.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you stay", he whispered

She gently got up from her bed, took her purse and left the room, knowing that if she stayed a moment more she might give in to him.

* * *

Two hours later, she was standing at Ron's front door, wondering if she had made the right decision. Before she could change her mind, she and knocked on the wooden door. Taking a deep breath as she saw it slowly open.

_I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, but I just didn't find the time to write it. I have completed one Draco fan fiction and I am almost done a third one. I also have an idea of for another fan fiction (not Draco but still Hogwarts). But I will try to find the time to go back and continue it. _

_Please comment, review and add suggestions, they are always appreciated _

_ 4laue_


	3. Chapter 3

As the door opened Hermione saw Ron standing in the doorway. He wasn't like she had remembered, his jaw line was more predominant and he seemed a lot taller. He was wearing dark jeans and a red sweater that brought out the color of his hair, which hadn't changed since the last time she saw him.

He stood in the doorway looking at her with eyes wide opened.

"Hermione, I can't believe it's you!' he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug.

"Can't … breathe" Hermione whispered.

"Oh. Sorry! It's so nice to see you again after all those years. Come on in!" continued Ron in an excited voice as he moved away from the doorway, motioning for her to come inside.

Hermione walked into the house and stood at the threshold of the living room where two women were talking together, with their backs turned to her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned around. Harry stood in front of her with a warm smile on his face.

"I am so happy to see you again" he said loudly.

"I am so glad to be here! I've missed you all so much."

"There is someone who can't wait to see you again" he said as he put his hand on Hermione's back and motioned her towards the living room.

"Ginny" she exclaimed as she ran towards the first woman that had turned around. Ginny's red-hair had been cut in a short shoulder-length bob with bangs.

"It's so nice to see you again" responded Ginny as she hugged her. "I can't believe it's been so long, you've changed so much since the last time I saw you!"

"Uhum" said the woman that Ginny had previously been talking to.

"Oh right. Sorry, Hermione this is Tiffany; Ron's wife."

"It's very nice to meet you Hermione" said the blond girl politely.

"Same here" replied Hermione.

"Alright sit down and tell us everything" said Ginny excitedly. "It has almost been twenty years since we last saw each other! What's been happening in your life?"

Hermione sat down besides Ginny and she felt her heart starting to beat faster as she thought of the reaction they might have when she told them she was married to Draco.

"Well not much…" stalled Hermione.

"Come on, there must be something" Ron said as he sat down on another couch in the living room, along with Tiffany and Harry. "Are you married, do you have children?"

"I am married and I have a son"

"And?" pressed Harry.

"His name is Scorpius and he will be attending Hogwarts for the first time this year"

"That's great! Two of our kids are going to Hogwarts too; James Sirius is going back and it will Albus Severus' first year.

Ron nodded along and added "It'll be our little Rose's first year at Hogwarts too, I'm sure they will all have a great time together like we did"

"Well hopefully it won't be _exactly _like our years at Hogwarts" laughed Ginny.

Hermione laughed with the others and almost forgot about the giant knot that had been forming in her stomach. AT least that was until Tiffany decided to speak.

"And what about your husband?" she inquired.

Hermione's heart stopped and she was quiet for a moment; frozen by the question.

"That's right Hermione you didn't tell us about him" Ron agreed.

"He works for the Ministry of Magic, in the improper use of Magic Office".

"Really? Ron and I are Auror's for the ministry. What's his name? Maybe we know him!" exclaimed Harry.

"Henry" Hermione said quickly. Her plan not to lie had been going perfectly until then.

"I haven't heard of him, but then again the ministry of magic is pretty big" admitted Harry.

"Me neither, but I would love to meet him" added Ron enthusiastically. "You guys should come over this weekend"

"Well I won't be travelling for the next few months…"

"Why not?" asked Tiffany.

The doorbell rang and Tiffany got up to answer the door.

That must be Bill and Fleur" said Ginny as she got up and left the room, closely followed by Harry, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the living room.

"You never answered the question" he started as he went to sit besides her. "Why won't you be travelling?"

"It's complicated"

"I'll understand whatever it is, either way we will see each other in five months at the train station so that the kids can leave for Hogwarts, I just want to know why you won't be travelling."

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out, as surprised as Ron at the words that had just come out of her mouth. She hadn't even informed Draco yet and there she was telling Ron about it.

"But you aren't supposed to travel only during the last few months of your pregnancy" he replied confused.

"I'm six and a half months pregnant" Hermione informed him as he stared confusingly at her flat stomach. She brought her purse closer to her, knowing that the answer to his question rested at the bottom of her handbag in the form of an altered polyjuice potion containing her own hair in it.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the time it has taken me to write this chapter, but I had major writers block and I needed to write something else to get myself back in the writing mood (which is why I started two other stories before I continued this one). I was contemplating leaving this story unfinished, but many people were messaging me telling me to continue it so I tried to find a way to make this story more interesting. I finally found how I am going to make this story go and I have the two next chapters planned out, all that's left now is to find time to actually write them. I do realize this chapter was Draco-less, but I promise he will be present in the next two chapters._

_I want to thank everybody who has left a comment and messaged me about this story it is really what gave me what I needed to continue this story. I will do my best to write the next chapter soon. As usual I would love to hear your thoughts on the story and I would be glad to answer any questions you might have, so please review. Also if you like Draco fan fictions, I have written to other ones which you can find on my profile page  
__(__A new challenge__ is complete for the moment and __Complicated Love__ is not complete yet because I put it down for the moment to continue this story, none the less the first three chapters are written and I will get back to it as soon as possible)._

_ 4laue_


	4. Chapter 4

It was very dark outside when Hermione went up the steps leading to her house. As she opened the front door she noticed that all the lights inside the house were turned off.

She stepped in and quietly shut the door behind her. Leaving her coat and her purse on the little table in the hall, she took off her heels and carried them in her hands as she went up the white marble stairs.

Hermione slowly opened the door leading to their bedroom, praying not to wake Draco up. She quietly slid out of her dress and crawled into the bed, carefully looking at Draco for any sign of movement. Seeing that he laid still, she put her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Did you think I was sleeping?" he asked gently as he turned around to face her.

"I was hoping that you were" she answered as she too turned around to face him.

"How was it?" he asked as he pushed away a strand of her hair that had fallen in her face.

"It went well."

"So I am guessing you didn't tell them about us."

"I told them everything, just…"

"Just what?"

"Just not your name."

"Well then that's not telling them everything" he stated as he sat up, his back resting against the headboard.

"I know" she started as she sat up too. "And I promise that they will know the next time that I see them."

"You promise?" he asked surprise. "Why are you so sure that you won't back down like you did today?"

"Because I won't be seeing them for five months and that'll give me the time to find a way to tell them."

"Why won't you be seeing them for another five months?" he took a pause then quickly added with a sly look on his face, "Not that I mind."

"I'll tell you tomorrow" she murmured sleepily as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'll wait 'til tomorrow then" he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "But since I've been up all night waiting for you to come home and that I have to wait until tomorrow to know…" his voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes with that look she knew to well. Hermione understood at once what he wanted, but decided to play innocent.

"Would you like me to fix breakfast for you tomorrow?" she asked innocently pressing her chest against his.

Draco slowly shook his head , his eyes lingering on her body.

"Well then would you like me to bring your clothes to the dry cleaning tomorrow?" she continued as she brought her leg over to his other side. Draco shook his head, his eyes never leaving her.

Hermione had one leg on each of his sides and putting her hand behind his neck, she brought her face closer to his and whispered slowly "Then what _do_ you want?"

He quickly put his hand against her back and turned her over so that she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her. Draco's hands sliding up her legs as he took off her underwear. Hermione sighed and let go of all her fears and anxieties and stopped worrying about how she was going to break the news to Draco the next morning.

* * *

_**So this chapter is shorter than what I am used to writing, but I wanted to try something new. Originally chapter 4 and chapter 5 where supposed to be together, but I decided to split it in half to make the reading easier. I have chapter 5 already written and I have a good idea of what will happen in chapter 6 (hint it'll take place at the train station).**_

_**I was thinking about taking a break before writing this chapter, but so many people added this story to their favorites that it inspired me to write a new one.**_

_**So please comment telling me whether you like the long chapters better or the short ones. Chapter 5 is already written but I will take that in consideration for the next chapters I write or the next stories I write. I would love to hear your opinion on what I have written so far and what you think could be improved, so please rate, comment, favorite and PM me :) **_

_** 4laue**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was making pancakes in the huge kitchen when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She was wearing a short, red bathrobe made out of silk.

Draco walked into the kitchen wearing only a pair of dark jeans. He smiled as he saw his wife cooking and walked across the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly kissed her neck.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he whispered.

"Um that can wait until later" she answered nervously.

"He made her turn to face him and gently put his finger under her jaw, making her look into his eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" she said as she looked down at her feet.

"That what you were so afraid to tell me? That's great news!"

"Honey, I'm six and a half months pregnant."

"Look at you; that's impossible!"

"I've been taking polyjuice with my hair in it every morning so that my appearance wouldn't be changed by the pregnancy."

"Why would you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I found out I was pregnant the day after you told me that nothing should ever come in the way of you getting the promotion in your department"

"And what about when I did get it two months later?" he asked intently.

"You spent so much time at the office that I thought it would never be the right time to have a baby." Tears started running down her cheeks as she said "I know it wasn't the right thing to do and I regret that I hid it from you for so long. Are you mad at me?"

Draco held her closer to him and whispered "I'm only mad that you would think that there would be anything more important to me then our family."

He wiped her tear with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now let's go tell Scorpius that he will have a little brother or sister soon" he said smiling as he took Hermione's hand and lead her to their son's room.

* * *

_**Another chapter finished! I do realize this was a very short chapter compared to what I usualy write, but as mentionned prviously chapter 4 and 5 were supposed to be together to form one chapter, but I found this made it easier to read. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I have it planned out, all that's left to do is to actually write it. I am not sure if there will be another chapter after chapter six, we'll just have to wait and see if I get any ideas on what to do.**_

_**I would like to thank once more all the people who have added this story to their favorites, seeing all those notification e-mails fill up my hotmail page really inspired me to continue writing this story. **_

_**So please write a review telling me what I could do to make it better (I really could use some advice), whether you prefare short or long chapters or just a comment on your thoughts about the story so far. Thank you again for all your support!**_

_**4laue**_


	6. Chapter 6

King's Cross station was filled with excited students going on and off the train and anxious parents whose eyes never left them. Hermione and Draco, who was holding baby Ophelia in his arms, were waiting in front of the train's last wagon. Scorpius finished putting away his suitcase in the train; he came back out to see his mother and his father fighting back tears.

"Are you afraid I won't go into the house you wanted?" he asked his mother worriedly.

"Of course not! You're father was a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor, there's no such thing as going into a wrong house"

"Except for Hufflepuff" Draco mumbled under his breath with a smile on his face.

"Draco!" she exclaimed.

"Oh love I was just kidding … well kinda" he added laughing.

"All aboard" yelled the conductor.

Scorpius hugged both of his parents tightly before he went up to join his friends inside the Hogwart's Express.

"Don't forget to write!" Hermione called after him.

"Don't worry, you told him three times today; I'm pretty sure he'll remember!" Draco laughed.

"I hope he will" she sighed. "I almost forgot to go see them! Can you make sure everything is alright with Scorpius, I'll be right back." She exclaimed as she started walking towards the other end of the train station.

Once she reached one of the first wagons, she spotted Ron and Harry in the crowd and rushed towards them. They were smiling and waving at their kids' faces peering out the window and waving back.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I am late."

"No worries, Hermione. I am happy to see you're here.", responded Ron with a smile.

"Let me introduce my children to you! That's James and that right there is Albus" Harry said as he pointed to their little excited faces in the window.

"And that's Rose" Ron added as he pointed to a little girl with rosy red cheeks and red, curly hair.

They were joined by Tiffany and Ginny, who was holding Luna's hand.

"Hey Hermione, I'd like you to meet Luna, she'll be attending Hogwarts in five years".

Luna shook Hermione's hand shyly and then went back to holding her mother's hand.

There was a whistling sound as the train started to leave the station.

"So Hermione, where's your husband?" asked Tiffany.

"Oh, he's saying goodbye to our son" she answered uncomfortably.

Hermione heard the familiar sound of a baby crying getting closer and closer to her. She saw that all of her friends' faces were frozen in shock. As she was about to ask what the problem was, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around to see who it was; she stopped face to face with Draco.

"I'm sorry to bother you love" he started, "but our daughter is crying and I think she wants to be close to her mother".

* * *

_This is the before last chapter that I will be writing for this story. Hopefully I will be able to write and poste the next chapter soon._

_Please review the story and feel free to ask any questions. _

_ 4laue_


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione turned back to look at her friends faces to see how well they were taking the news, but she couldn't make any sense of their changing emotions.

Ginny stared at Draco, wondering what could have changed so much that would have made Hermione and Draco fall in love with each other. As Hermione took the little baby in her arms, Draco wrapped the blanket closer to the little girl, with a loving smile on his face. It was the first time Ginny had ever seen him so happy and she drew the conclusion that he must really care for Hermione ad his little girl.

Harry looked at Hermione, wondering how she could have lied at them to their faces when she told them about her husband a couple of months before. He felt anger rising inside of himself, but when he saw how worried she looked, it suddenly all disappeared and he promised himself never to be the cause of her pain.

Ron watched the little girl that Draco held in his arms, with sadness. He felt tears threatening to start falling out of his eyes at any instance. Over the years he had been able to come to terms with the fact that Hermione and him would never, but the fact that she had lived out his dreams with Draco, made it so much worse. He could see that Hermione was worried and all he wanted to do was hug her pain away like he had been able to do in school. He saw Draco put his hand on her side and Hermione's facial suddenly seemed a little more calm, Ron realized that Draco had been their for her, even when he wasn't able to be there for her.

Tiffany was looking at Ron, knowing that her husband was jealous of Draco, someone he hated so much through out his years at Hogwarts. Ron had told her that he loved her in their wedding vows and she believed him, but there was no doubt in her mind that he still had feelings for Hermione and that just broke her heart.

Luna looked at the man at the tall blond man that had just walk over and then looked at the confused expressions of the other adults around her. She held her mother's hand tightly, waiting for someone to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron managed to ask Hermione as he looked right into her eyes.

"I wasn't sure how you would react" … "How any of you would react" she added looking at Harry and Ginny.

"After all we have been through, you really thought we would be mad because she of who you married?" started Harry. "We are all lucky to be alive today, something like that shouldn't have kept all of us apart for nineteen years!"

"I know it was wrong, if I could change it I would" started Hermione.

"But you can't" snapped Tiffany.

"Tiffany's right, you can't" started Ginny. "But it doesn't mean it's to late to make things right."

Ron nodded and added "We would be honored if you three would come eat supper with us tomorrow"

"You don't have to" started Hermione.

"We would love to" Draco said smiling down at his wife's thankful look. "We have to leave for Ophelia's pediatrician appointment, but we'll see you tomorrow".

Hermione nodded and started to leave the group with Draco, she turned around and mouthed the words "thank you" to her friends, before walking with her husband through the crowd of parents.

"Why do I have the feeling this won't be the only outing we will have with them?" he asked her smiling.

"Probably because it won't be" she added laughing.

Draco put his arm around her waist and asked quietly "I hope you will never doubt how much I love you"

She looked at him in the eyes, with a bright smile she said "I never have."

* * *

_This is the end of the story, it's hard to think that I wrote the first chapter a year ago. I do have an idea for another chapter, but then the story wouldn't have a clean ending, so I won't attempt to write more for a while. Sadly this story is over, but I have written two other Draco fan fictions that you can see if you go on my page (you can also see a list of different fan fictions, that I would like to write)._

_I want to thank everyone who have written a review or favorite this story, it is what helped me write so much (I was going to stop after the second chapter). I never could have finished this story with out all of your support, thank you so much!_

_4laue_


End file.
